


reciprocation

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Kinkmas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, there might be plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Akaashi is patient. He’s learned to be, Bokuto always finds new ways to test him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Kinkmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkmas - Day One: Praise Kink (combo'd a little with Day Nine: Toys).

Akaashi is patient. He’s learned to be, Bokuto always finds new ways to test him.

He’s a hard worker but usually, he makes it through his day at work without working up a sweat, but today is different—there’s a plug pressed deeply into his butt, it’s vibrating on low and he isn’t sure he’ll be able to hold out all day. It’ll be a few hours before he finishes and Bokuto has already been teasing him with lewd images. Lunch break feels like a relief until his phone pings to life. There’s a photo from Bokuto and Akaashi almost ignores it, but the thrill is too much and he opens it in the sanctuary of the bathroom.

Bokuto is laying on their bed, completely naked. His cock is hard against his body, slick with precum. Akaashi wishes he could go home now and drop to his knees for Bokuto. He knows it’s worth the wait. It’ll be sweeter once the time comes, when Bokuto is fucking him.

It’s hard to forget the image for the rest of the day—Akaashi is grateful that his schedule is clear, otherwise someone would end up noticing the state he’s in.

* * *

His return home is met with silence. He goes upstairs and Bokuto is waiting. It entices Akaashi to the bed and he happily smooths his hands over Bokuto’s body. The bedroom is hot—almost too hot. Bokuto is quick to free Akaashi of his clothes and Akaashi lets Bokuto lead him down to the bed. There are smooth touches against his skin, a teasing hand over his cock and Akaashi moans softly.

The heat begins to feel too much, a bead of sweat rolls down the curve of Akaashi’s spine. A quick swipe of a tongue laps it away and Akaashi shudders in response. The tongue moves to his neck and glides along the vein, “‘Kaashi, you’re delightful.”

“Kou-san.” Akaashi’s voice is a whisper, like anyone would hear him—no-one will, they’re in a cabin, miles from the city. It’s quiet, wind whistles through the trees and animals call into the night—Akaashi has a feeling he’ll be just as loud soon. Bokuto is always good at this. His fist is tight around Akaashi’s cock, the butt plug vibrates quietly; if Akaashi could clench his cheeks, he would. “Koutarou, please.”

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Bokuto turns up the speed of the vibrator and Akaashi rolls his hips against the hot-air around him, “See, baby? You’re almost ready to take my cock.” Akaashi gasps. His hips jerk and he feels Bokuto smile against his skin. “I want to see you ride me. Do you think you can do that, Keiji? Will you sit on my cock?”

“A-ah. Yes—yes! Please, Kou.”

“Okay, baby. I’ve got you.” Bokuto’s hand slides along Akaashi’s cheek. He flicks the power off then works the butt plug loose and drops it onto a tissue, the control joins it too. Akaashi’s breathing sounds louder now—he’s panting, desperate for more. Bokuto’s hand falls from his cock and he whimpers softly. He turns, coaxed around by Bokuto gently rubbing his hip. Bokuto is stiff, his cock red and weeping, Akaashi swallows—this is his favourite part.

Bokuto quietly drops to the bed and Akaashi straddles his hips. Their cocks brush and he bites back a moan. He grabs a condom from the bed and slowly rolls it down Bokuto’s length—he always likes to start off slow. The lube comes next, Akaashi squirts some into his hand then works it over Bokuto’s cock, it glistens in the light and Bokuto moans softly.

He drops some more over his fingers and reaches back to touch his hole—it’s still loose, stretched from the plug that Bokuto had him wear all day, and his fingers slide deeper, stretching his hole further, getting ready to take Bokuto’s thick cock. “Keiji, you’re doing so well.” Bokuto’s always good at this. It comes naturally, coaxing Akaashi on with words of praise—and more. “Be a good boy now and sit on my cock.”

A shiver rolls down Akaashi’s spine. He pries his fingers free and Bokuto holds his cock steady. He shifts closer to Bokuto then slowly lets himself relax back onto Bokuto’s cock—it’s still a bit of a stretch and Bokuto’s hands gently work over his thighs as he settles into place.

“Kou, you feel so good.” Akaashi rolls his hips and sighs—Bokuto’s mouth drops open, Akaashi runs his hands over the expanse of Bokuto’s chest. “You’re a star—” He moans with another roll of his hips and Bokuto’s hands digging deeper into his skin. Bokuto hums in response, Akaashi remembers just how much he likes the praise too and he rocks his hips quicker. He gasps, his head lulling back and Bokuto moans under him, he works his hips up and down, fucking himself on Bokuto’s cock. “A-ah, ah. You’re so good.”

Bokuto’s hips thrust up to meet Akaashi’s and they both moan, the soft mutterings were enough to spur him on. He watches the way Akaashi’s hips move and how his dick bounces in the air. “Keiji, you’re so beautiful.”

“Ah, I love you, my star.”

Bokuto’s eyes are still trained on Akaashi’s lower-half, watching like a hawk as Akaashi fucks himself. “I love fucking you, Keiji. You always look so good wrapped around my cock.” His grip on Akaashi’s hips tighten and Akaashi moans in response, rolling his hips down to meet Bokuto’s. “That’s right baby, I wanna see you cum like this.” Akaashi knows he can—he’s cum without Bokuto touching his cock before, all he needs is Bokuto’s voice urging him on. His hips roll with a purpose and Bokuto thrusts into him with every roll.

“Koutarou.” Akaashi sighs. His cock is dripping and he can tell in the way Bokuto’s hips are jerking that he’s close too. “I wanna feel you cum. Kou-san please.”

“Keiji—Keiji. Ah” His hips rut up into Akaashi and he groans loudly as he spills into the condom. “Cum for me baby.” His voice is quiet, the words are muttered and hoarse. It’s enough for Akaashi and he spills over Bokuto’s stomach.

The rocking of his hips slows to a stop and he slowly lifts himself free. Bokuto gently massages his hips and Akaashi leans down to kiss him. “Thank you, Kou, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bokuto gently kisses his head. They spend a moment catching their breath and then they clean up. Once it’s out of the way, Akaashi cuddles up to him and sighs softly. “Long day?”

“Hm, yeah. Someone was teasing me all day.”

“Wow, really?” Bokuto grins. He rubs a hand over Akaashi’s spine. “You were amazing today, I’m so proud.”

“Me too, Kou.” Akaashi nuzzles his head further into Bokuto's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."


End file.
